It Meant Nothing
by hexterah
Summary: Jacen and Tenel Ka's Admiral are sent on a short mission in disguise where they have to go out of their comfort zone. I wrote this for a couple friends who kept prodding me for a Jacen/Gadell story. Hehe. One-poster/short story. Written: 06/05/2006


**Author's Note: **This was written as a joke for a few close buddies who always were prodding me for Gadell/Jacen craziness. This just kind of came out of nowhere and it's completely dedicated to them. ;D Written: 06/05/2006.

* * *

**It Meant Nothing**

Surprisingly, the boy could dance.

Not that that made Jacen Solo feel any more comfortable about being practically grinded up against the wall by his wife's Admiral.

"Gad--"

"Ah ah!" The Admiral pointed to himself as he flailed about, blue eyes wide.

"Sorry, _Jenyan_." Jacen paused, taking a moment to blow strands of blue hair from his face. He had forgotten to call the other by his alias, and even though you couldn't really hear _anything at all_ in the club they haunted, the other man made sure that they stayed in character, no matter what was going on. "Shouldn't we be keeping an eye out for our target or something?"

"Dance, you little spaceport floozy! I already have my eye on the target -- you know, while you were too busy blushing and clutching your Hapan pearls at my slick moves." Gadell Vessau gave a little swivel of his head and turned around, shaking his backside spastically at Solo.

Trying to suppress another blush, and possibly a smack -- to Gadell's _face_ -- Jacen stuck his finger up in the air and twirled it around in a circle, so unenthusiastically that he most likely stood out among the colorful crowd. His eyes scanned the patrons, as nonchalantly as he could manage and he beat down pangs of envy at the fact that Gadell had already spotted their target and was watching him.

The Admiral's dyed blonde hair flew up and out as he spun back towards Jacen, his eyes suddenly wider then they were before. "Hey! Ceecee! Why don't we go get some air!?"

Scowling at the nickname Gadell had given his alias, Jacen managed a half-grin and motioned towards the open doors of the club, which were hidden through a sea of beings and creatures, all jamming to the loud music.

Gadell grabbed Jacen's wrist, dragging him along towards the exit, head still bopping in beat with the music. He pulled Solo around groups of people, under raised arms and across empty seats. As they emerged into the cool air outside, Jacen was suddenly slammed back into the wall of the alleyway near the exit by Gadell, who was currently pressed against him. The Admiral had realized their target was closer to the entrance of the club than he thought. "Play along." He hissed, before leaning closer to Jacen and breathing across his cheek.

Their lips were to each other's ears as their heads were side-by-side, opposite cheeks touching. Jacen's gaze happened to be facing their target and he found it hard not to notice that their target was eyeing him suspiciously.

"I think he recognizes me."

"You have blue hair and a funny fake beard, how could he?" Gadell's heated breath sunk into Jacen's ear as he spoke, calming Jacen down the tiniest bit.

"He's looking at me like he --"

Pulling his head back, Gadell grabbed Jacen's collar and pushed him up against the alley wall, planting his lips on Solo's. Jacen found his hands on Gadell's hips, preparing to push him backwards, until he realized that would give them both away. So he half-heartedly played along, tugging at the hem of Gadell's shirt and biting his bottom lip as they broke apart.

Once Gadell pulled back, Jacen breathed a sigh, feeling, surprisingly; a little guilty at what had just taken place. "He's walking..." Jacen managed to sputter out in a breathless whisper. He was surprised he could even speak after that. "He's... walking away..."

"Where is he now?" Gadell's voice was lowered to a whisper, his lips still inches away from Jacen's.

"Back and to your left."

With no warning, Gadell took an exaggerated step backwards and slapped Jacen's face, right to left. His face quickly shifted into a pout, and Jacen just stood there, stunned.

"Fine, Cedris! Have it your way! Just don't get all mad at me when I start sleeping with YOUR SISTER."

Solo wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and spit on the ground, suddenly getting back into character, for safety's sake. "Well you've already slept with MY MOM! What do I care?!"

Feigning a growl, Gadell backstepped a few feet into their target and turned quickly, throwing his hands up. "Oh, I do apologize." He reached out and patted the man's jacket in a nervous gesture. "My EX-BOYFRIEND is a --" he turned his head back a little, making sure Jacen could hear him, "-- KRIFFING NERFHERDING PILE OF WASTED BANTHA POODEEDOODOOOOO." Smiling back at the tall man in front of him, Gadell finally turned and stormed off down the alleyway, but not before tossing another word at Jacen. "YEAH, _you_ heard me!"

"OH I HEARD YOU. AND JUST WAIT TILL YOU CATCH MY SISTER'S --" He stopped and shook his head, spitting on the ground once more. Without so much as throwing a glance to their target, Jacen spun around and slammed his way back into the club.

A standard twenty-five point six minutes later, Gadell Vessau, now back into his normal attire -- along with his normal black hair color -- slid back into the club and yanked Cedris Yefard out of it, both of them stumbling out onto the street.

"I planted it. On his jacket." Gadell nodded, tossing Jacen, who was pulling his fake beard off, a comlink. "Let Tenna know."

As they meandered down the Coruscant streets, Jacen brought the comlink up to his lips and waited before speaking.

"Jacen?"

"Tenel Ka," he sighed, letting his voice drone out in a fake whine. "Gadell --"

"Tenna, I molested him. For the sake of the mission, you can have him back now."

"Oh Jacen, he does that to everyone. He is like a pet. Molesting, that means he likes you."

Jacen's gaze slid sideways to Gadell, who was cackling madly and hopping on one foot, trying to fix a buckle on his right boot. With a sigh and a quick roll of the eyes, Jacen began to relay the story of their target to Tenel Ka, making sure to tell her in detail about the kiss, which she actually chuckled quite a bit at.

"He's a great kisser, Tenna. I think you should keep him around."


End file.
